Cupidity
by AlehMcFly
Summary: Pequeño Slash. Harry, Draco y un extraño sueño. Este fic participa en el "Amigo de Invierano" del foro "Amor de la Tercera Generación"


**_Disclaimer:_**Todos los lugares y personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que, aunque cumplamos años el mismo día no soy yo. Todo lo demás, salió de mi, ¡que lo disfruten!

_Este fic participa en el __**Amigo Invisible Invierano**__ del foro __**"Amor de Tercera Generación**__**"**_

Mi amigo Invisible es **Nochedeinvierno13** y su petición fue una historia Slash que tuviera un Final feliz, de ser posible.  
Querida amiga invisible, no sé si esto cuenta como final feliz, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

_La clase de pociones, la única que compartía con Slytherin, había terminado._

_Harry se encontraba juntando sus cosas desganadamente, la clase del día no había sido de las más productivas, a tal punto de que había tenido tiempo de descansar los ojos, solo un pequeño descanso, que duró casi una hora. Así que no, la clase no había sido productiva. Hasta el momento al menos._

_Fue solo un momento de distracción en el que levantó la vista y vio a Draco Malfoy esperando junto a la puerta de la Mazmorra, solo un segundo, pero pudo apreciar perfectamente la mirada del chico sobre él y el leve movimiento de cabeza que hizo en su dirección. Si las cosas fueran distintas, casi podría parecer que le pedía que lo siguiera._

_Pero vamos, seamos realistas ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo Draco Malfoy querría hablar con él? Y lo que es más, ¿En qué clase de mundo ÉL aceptaría? Definitivamente se encontraba aún adormilado._

_Sin darle importancia a sus delirios perceptivos, terminó de ordenar sus pergaminos y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Draco aún estaba ahí, y solo empezó a avanzar cuando vio que Harry lo hacía._

_Una vez fuera, ambos comenzaron el recorrido que los llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry siempre unos cuantos pasos por detrás, con cuidado de no traspasar esa distancia que te obliga, aunque sea por educación, a mantener una conversación con la persona que camina a tu lado._

_Cada par de metros el chico podía apreciar el perfil de Malfoy girándose en su dirección, como comprobando discretamente que él seguía justo tras él._

_Ya solo unos pasos los separaban del Comedor. Se podía ver a los alumnos de las distintas casas entrando y saliendo, y Harry ya podía distinguir a Hermione y a Ron esperando junto a las puertas. Estaba a punto de llamarlos cuando un brazo se interpuso en su camino._

_Siguió el recorrido que llevaba desde el brazo frente a él hasta el rostro de la persona que le impedía el paso. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Malfoy._

_\- Potter, necesito hablar contigo. Es necesario. – Dijo Draco seriamente._

_\- De… de acuerdo. – Murmuró Harry confuso, al parecer no lo había imaginado. - ¿Qué sucede?_

_\- No, aquí no. Sígueme. – Y sin esperar respuesta el Slytherin comenzó a caminar._

_Si se analizaban los hechos, realmente debería tratarse de un grandísimo e importante asunto como para que Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin se humillara y pidiera hablar con él, el molesto Potty. Así que, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar detrás del rubio._

_Pisos y escaleras pasaron en silencio hasta que el tapiz junto la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres apareció y unos segundos después la puerta se materializó frente a ellos._

_Draco empujó la puerta y se apartó a un costado para permitirle el paso a Harry y, una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta tras de si._

_\- No eres muy hábil para captar mensajes, ¿No es así Potty?_

_\- Ve al punto, Malfoy, me gustaría poder comer algo antes de volver a clases. – Murmuró desinteresadamente mientras miraba alrededor._

_La sala que se adecuaba a las necesidades del que la solicitaba, estaba ahora decorada en forma de habitación, similar a su cuarto en la torre Gryffindor pero con la diferencia de que había únicamente una gran cama en el centro de la estancia y en vez de estar decorada con los colores de su casa, todo estaba coloreado con el verde de la casa de las Serpientes. Aunque, en vez del usual plateado, se hallaba el dorado oscuro de los Leones._

_\- Yo… esto fue un error. – Dijo Malfoy pasando sus manos por su perfecto cabello, desordenándolo._

_\- ¿Un error? Ya estamos aquí, simplemente suéltalo. No tengo todo el día. – Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a circular entre ellos, mucho más poderoso que el usual rechazo, pero mucho más aterrador. – Sinceramente creí que estabas en problemas, Malfoy._

_\- ¿Y qué diferencia habría si lo estuviera? – preguntó riendo seca y burlonamente, casi… con un matiz de dolor en su voz - ¿Acaso acudirías a mi rescate, oh, San Potter?_

_\- Sinceramente no lo sé, yo… supongo que lo haría, de otro modo no estaría aquí. – Draco lo miró fijamente, incontables segundos, en los cuales Harry se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso, hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar._

_\- ¿Qué tal si yo tuviera un problema del que ni siquiera tú fueras capaz de salvarme? O, pensándolo mejor, ¿Qué, si tú fueras el único capaz de salvarme? – comenzó a acercarse a Harry, que se había quedado paralizado en el centro de la habitación como si hubiera sido objeto de un **Petrificus Totalus – **¿Serías capaz de ayudarme?_

_-¿De qué va todo esto, Draco? No logro seguirte… - El rubio se hallaba cada vez más cerca y Harry no encontraba dentro de sí la fuerza o la necesidad de apartarse de su camino._

_\- Tú sí que eres lento Potty. – Susurró el chico mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza – Simplemente, mira a tu alrededor._

_-N-no, no sé qué debería mirar. – Tartamudeó Harry, Malfoy se había posicionado junto a él y lo miraba fijamente, tensando al instante todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. – Estamos en un cuarto._

_\- Oh, que observador eres Potter – siguió avanzando mientras murmuraba junto a su oído - ¿Para qué crees que necesitaría tenerte a ti, solo en un cuarto?_

_\- ¿Para tener privacidad? – la afirmación de Harry terminó siendo una pregunta. El poco espacio que los separaba estaba sobrecargado, era como si miles de chispas eléctricas circularan entre ellos dos._

_\- Muy bien, Potty, muy bien. – Draco respiró profundamente junto a él - ¿Para qué querría yo privacidad contigo?_

_\- No lo sé, eso deberías respondérmelo tú – murmuró Harry mientras le entraban ganas de reír histéricamente. Se sentía raro, adormecido, pero alerta a la vez, una mezcla de emociones que no sentía desde… **nunca**._

_\- Oh, quizá no quiera responder Potty, quizá preferiría buscar otras formas de comunicártelo – respondió el Slytherin y Harry incluso sin mirarlo pudo percibir su socarrona sonrisa. - ¿Querrías tú que te lo muestre? ¿Que te lo demuestre?_

_\- Yo…_

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el valiente Gryffindor está asustado?- Draco sopló las palabras al oído de Harry._

_El Gryffindor debía reconocer que, sí, ciertamente estaba asustado. El problema, era que no podía asegurar de qué estaba asustado. De Draco Malfoy, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, quizá. O de la situación extraña en la que se encontraba, a la cual no le veía una salida lógica posible… O quizás fuera miedo de sí mismo, de la irrefrenable y extraña sensación que lo invadía. Se sentía vivo, completa y absolutamente alerta, pero no en una mala manera, no del modo en el que se sintió una y otra vez cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte. No, esto era agradable. Y estaba completamente seguro que la sensación sería mucho más fuerte si los labios de Draco terminaban de cerrar la distancia que los separaba de su cuello… Aguarda, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Esos pensamientos habían salido de él? Esto se estaba saliendo de control._

_\- Draco, esto… esto es un error. No le veo el punto de estar haciendo… -balbuceó._

_\- ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo Potty, cuál es el error? – suspiró audiblemente y comenzó a separarse de él. Inmediatamente, Harry comenzó a extrañar su cercanía – Sabía que no debería haberte traído aquí, descuida no volverá a pas…_

_Y mientras Draco hablaba, Harry había tenido una revelación. Después de todo lo pasado en su vida, el merecía tener un momento agradable, merecía sentir lo que quisiera,** merecía ser feliz.** Así que antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar, usando todas las agallas que lo habían enviado a Gryffindor, lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a él._

_-Muéstrame, Malfoy. – murmuró cerca de su boca – demuestra que tienes agallas y haz que el tiempo que estemos aquí valga la pena._

_Y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta estaban besándose. Descubriendo las nuevas sensaciones que venían de la mano con toda esta situación. Sus manos estaban por todos lados y repentinamente, sin saber cómo, ambos estaban sobre el colchón._

_Draco se separó para tomar aire y lo miró._

_-Harry…_

_**Y Harry despertó.**_

Ron estaba junto a él, con su mochila en la espalda y sacudiéndole el hombro, Hermione parada detrás de él.

\- Vamos Harry, es hora de almorzar.

\- Oh, eh sí, sí. Vayan ustedes, ya los alcanzo.– Murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos por la cara y se acomodaba las gafas.

\- De acuerdo, te veremos en el Comedor. – Y con eso ambos se retiraron.

La clase de pociones, la única que compartía con Slytherin, había terminado.

Harry se levantó del asiento y comenzó a juntar sus cosas desganadamente, la clase del día no había sido de las más productivas, a tal punto de que había tenido tiempo de descansar los ojos, un pequeño descanso, que duró casi una hora. Así que no, la clase no había sido productiva. Pero el sueño que había tenido lo había dejado más que inquieto. Lo había dejado aterrorizado.

Así que cuando accidentalmente levantó la vista y vio a Draco Malfoy esperando junto a la puerta de la Mazmorra, casi se desmaya. Mucho más aún, cuando sintió la mirada del chico de Slytherin sobre su persona.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus pergaminos y plumas y se puso en marcha hacía la puerta, podía sentir la inestabilidad de sus pasos.

Malfoy se movió con él.

Su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, era una copia perfecta del sueño que había tenido momentos antes. Así que cuando el brazo de Draco se atravesó en su camino él se hallaba preparado. Y cuando el chico le pidió que lo siguiera, él no dudó.

A veces, el destino, era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

Si las cosas salían como él esperaba, Harry juró por Merlín que prestaría más atención en su siguiente clase de adivinación.

Y sin decir nada, siguió a Malfoy, perdiéndose ambos por los pasillos de Hogwarts.


End file.
